Together
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Hikari didn’t think she would see Nozomi again until the Grand Festival – but she was glad she did. Appealshipping, featuring a special appearance by Kotone.


A/N: The timeframe for this story is post Diamond & Pearl episode 162, "Double Battle! VS Plusle and Minun!!" and pre Satoshi's Nagisa City gym battle.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: "Pokémon" is property of Nintendo, The Pokémon Company International, Satoshi Tajiri, etc.

* * *

Together

Hikari didn't think she would see Nozomi again until the Grand Festival – but she was glad she did.

She, Satoshi, and Takeshi had stopped by a pokémon centre after traveling for most of the day. They checked in and had a meal before heading to the centre's backyard to train. On the way there they passed by the lake situated on one side of the centre. That's where Hikari saw her, brilliantly standing by the lake and calling out attacks to her Keikouo.

"It's Nozomi!" Before Satoshi or Takeshi could even respond, Hikari was sprinting down to the lake with Pochama at her heels. "Nozomiii!"

The other girl turned around at the sound, and after a second of recognition she smiled. "Hikari! It's good to see you again."

When Hikari reached the lakeside, she pulled out her ribbon case and popped it open. "Look! I won my fifth ribbon at the Asatsuki Contest!"

Nozomi gave her a knowing look. "Yeah, Suzuna-senpai and I watched you on television. You and your pokémon handled yourselves well out there."

"So she's back at the gym, eh?" Takeshi asked as he and Satoshi walked down to meet the girls.

"Yes. Speaking of gyms, did you get your final badge yet, Satoshi?"

Satoshi lifted his hand and made it into a fist. "Not yet, but I'm really looking forward to it! We were just about to start doing some training."

"Nozomi, would you mind training with me again?" Hikari eagerly asked.

Nozomi amicably agreed, and suggested another double battle since Hikari now had more experience. They decided on the same pokémon as their last battle: Nozomi's Leafia and Kirlia versus Hikari's Hinoarashi and Manmoo.

Not too far into their battle however, Takeshi returned from training with Satoshi. In his hand he was holding a navy blue PokéGear.

"Hikari, it's Kotone," he informed her. "She wants to talk to you."

It was a bit of a surprise for Hikari to hear that Kotone was calling her on the PokéGear. She hadn't contacted her since they parted ways, but then again, they were friends after all. "Ah, thanks Takeshi." She took the PokéGear from him and he headed back to resume battling Satoshi.

As soon as Hikari was facing the screen, a brilliant voice buzzed out, "Hey, Hikarin!"

"Hikarin?" Even from the battling distance the girls had set for themselves, Nozomi could hear Kotone using her self-imposed nickname for Hikari clear as a bell.

"Ah, hi, Kotone!" Hikari quickly answered.

"Kazunari wanted to call Takeshi to ask him something, so we decided to check in on you guys at the same time." Kotone beamed from the screen set in the PokéGear. "Congratulations on winning your final ribbon!"

"Thanks! Have you won any more gym badges?"

"Yep! I got my third one and now I'm working towards my fourth."

The sound of Pochama's cries at her feet drew Hikari's attention away from the girl on the PokéGear, and reminded her that she was in the middle of a battle. At the other end of the designated battlefield, Nozomi was patiently waiting with Kirlia and Leafia.

"Hey, let me introduce you to someone!" Hikari told Kotone, and then Hikari began waving Nozomi over.

Nozomi complied, and when Hikari included her in the screen, Kotone exclaimed, "Ohh! Are you Hikarin's boyfriend?"

Hikari blinked. "Eh?" She blinked again. "Ehh!? You mean – no, you see – !"

"Um, I'm a girl," Nozomi clarified.

"Oh! Really?" Kotone put a hand behind her head and flushed. "I'm sorry, the screen is so small, and I guess I kind of jumped to conclusions."

Slightly pouting, Hikari said, "This is Nozomi. She's a pokémon coordinator. Nozomi, this is Kotone. She's a trainer we met from the Jouto region."

Kotone raised her hand in greeting. "Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," Nozomi kindly replied.

Tilting her head to one side, Kotone candidly inquired, "So, are you Hikarin's girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" Hikari swiftly spun the PokéGear's screen towards herself so she was looking at Kotone head-on. "How does that even work??"

"Oh, am I mistaken again? Sorry, sorry! Ah, I have to go. Kazunari's ready to leave. Talk to you later, Hikarin!" The screen went blank before Hikari could respond.

With a sigh, Hikari tucked the PokéGear away. "Geez… Kotone always seems to have romance on her mind."

"It doesn't interest you?" Nozomi asked.

"Well, I've never thought about it before."

"Really? Hmm… It kind of reminds me how you're always concerned about your looks."

"Eh? Is that bad?" Hikari appeared panicked.

Gazing at her sideways, Nozomi smiled. "I'm kidding. You haven't changed since the first time we met. Ah, actually, scratch that. You have changed. You've come a long way since then."

Hikari returned the smile. "I couldn't have done it without your help. Thank you so much, Nozomi."

Nozomi shifted so she could properly look at her. "Hikari, you've worked hard to get where you are. That being said, I'll always be around if you need me."

Something in her choice of words reminded Hikari of the Kotobuki City contest. That time in the dressing room, and again in the waiting room, when Nozomi told her they would meet in the finals. It didn't happen, but both mutually agreed that it would one day. Nozomi reminded Hikari of this promise several times during other meetings. In a way, perhaps 'vow' was a better term than 'promise.' At least, that's probably what Kotone might say.

Hikari still wasn't sure how Kotone could mistake Nozomi for a boy, and she was even more confused when Kotone suggested that Nozomi was her girlfriend. She had done the same with Satoshi, asking her if he was her boyfriend. Hikari had adamantly denied it, but it wasn't that strange of a thing to ask. Asking if another girl was her girlfriend though… Hikari didn't quite understand it. Perhaps however, all that mattered were feelings.

_I'll always be around if you need me._

Oddly enough, that seemed to be true. Hikari herself admitted she had received much help from Nozomi, and it wasn't all contest advice and information. It was emotional support. She remembered losing during the Yosuga City contest, and the next day Satoshi handed her an entry card for the tag-battle tournament at Nozomi's suggestion. Then of course, there was Hikari's lowest point after the Zui convention. She hadn't even thought about how far Nozomi had traveled to find her. If Kotone thought Satoshi was the best, then to Hikari, Nozomi was…

"Hino!"

"Moo!"

Hinoarashi and Manmoo were tossed across the field, knocking them out, and Hikari snapped out of her reverie. "Ah! Hinoarashi! Manmoo!" She rushed over and tended to each of them. "I'm sorry."

Nozomi walked up with Leafia and Kirlia at her side. "Hikari, what's the matter? You were distracted during the whole battle."

Hikari rose with Hinoarashi in her arms. "Um, sorry… I was thinking about something else." She knew it sounded unprofessional, but it was the truth.

"Hm… Let's take a break then."

They sat side-by-side near the lake, Pochama swimming about with Nozomi's Keikouo in the clear water, made gleaming by the warm sunlight. The scene helped to settle Hikari's contemplation.

Nozomi glanced at her. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?" she offered.

Hikari's breath briefly hitched. She lifted her hands and with a nervous smile said, "N-No, it's okay."

The other girl looked unconvinced, but she didn't push the matter. "Alright."

They gazed back over the lake, and something pink shimmered underwater. Suddenly it surfaced between Pochama and Keikouo. It was a pokémon, pointed at one end and curved at the other.

"A Lovecus!" Nozomi exclaimed, and Hikari promptly drew out her Pokédex.

_"Lovecus, the rendezvous pokémon. It lives in the warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this pokémon will be blessed with eternal love."_

A mild haze clouded Hikari's thoughts after the Pokédex quieted. She gently echoed, "… Eternal… love…"

"Hm?" Nozomi quizzically looked over. "What is it?"

"Eh – sorry, no!" Hikari snapped out of it. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud. It seemed so embarrassing. "It's nothing."

Nozomi kept her eyes on her, and then something like a smirk appeared in her expression. "Heh, oh I see. Sorry I'm not a guy you like," she teased.

Hikari looked at Nozomi for a moment. Then, she shifted closer, and leaned against her arm, resting her head on Nozomi's shoulder. Softly, she replied, "Yeah… you're not a guy I like."


End file.
